1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to putting games and more particularly pertains to a new putting game for providing an entertaining way for a person to practice their putting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of putting games is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,561 describes a limited acreage golf course in which a person utilizes only a putter. Another type of putting game is U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,566 which simulates a golf course by using a miniature golf course which is meant to played indoors.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which can simulate many types of puts while taking up the least amount of space.